Sliding glass doors
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: Random story I made. Chris Jericho, Sheamus, the Undertaker, Kane, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton are all in this story. I very good read.


"Hey, man, I'm alive! I'm taking each day a night at a time! Yeah I'm down, but I know I'll get by! Hey, hey, hey, man! I'm gunna live my life, like I got nothing but this roll of a dice!" I shouted belting out the chorus to the song 'Someday I'll be Saturday Night.' by Bon Jovi.

_**BOOM! BAMM! SLAM! CRASH!**_

I heard a huge ruckus coming from the front of the house. I froze, frightened and scared.

'_Where's Sheamus when I need that tough Irishman?_' I thought as I turned off the stereo that I was singing my heart out to. I wanted to go figure out what the noise was. I quickly and silently tip-toed and grabbed an umbrella from the basket and a Febrezze air-freshener to spray at someone's eye if I needed to for protection.

Quickly, I ducked around every corner, trying not to make much movement as a advanced to the front door of the house.

I was only one turn away from the entrance when I heard something or _someone_ struggling. The thing started cursing and mumbling. The voice was familiar. _Very familiar.._

I stood up straight and turned the corner to find Chris Jericho next to a broken sliding door. Or.. was a glass sliding door until it was all broken. Pieces of glass were everywhere. I mean literally everywhere.

"Chris? What did you do? And why is my door all smashed into pieces?" I asked.

"Sorry." the blond canadian, Chris said apologizing. "Me and Sheamus were playing catch and I was running to get the ball and this sorta happened." he said pointing around to his surroundings. "Why are you holding an umbrella and an air-freshener?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. Nothing." I said as I placed the 2 so-called weapons to the side and grabbing a broom.

Chris followed suit and grabbed another broom and we fixed up the room picking and sweeping up the pieces of my used-to-be door. Soon, the room was glass-pieces free again. Nice, fresh and whole. I couldn't say that about the door though.

"You do know that you're going to have to pay to replace this door right?" I asked Chris as he came back from putting the brooms away.

"Yep." he said sadly.

"And pay for a new one?" I said.

"I thought that was already implied but ok." he said. "I'm sorry again." he apologized.

"It's ok." I said giving him a friendly hug. "Call Sheamus in so I could yell at him too."

"Yay! Fine with me!" Chris said happily turning back into his old self and ran out the used-to-be door to get Sheamus for me.

Sheamus finally showed up yelling at Chris for shoving and pushing him back into the house.

"Is there anything I can do for ya?" Sheamus asked looking at me then staring at the big gap in my house.

"You are the main cause of this." I said pointing to the door.

"Right. About that.." he half-said and tried to run away but Chris caught him and put him into the Walls Of Jericho.

"Thanks Chris. You got anything to say Sheamus?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! Really! Oww! Oww! I'll pay for some of the damage! I swear! Just get this 600 pound gorilla off me!" He said.

"I'm not 600 assclown!" Chris backfired applying more force to the Walls of Jericho.

"Ok! Just get off me!" Sheamus said as he was in pain.

Chris stared at me trying to ask me if he should. I nodded.

Chris got off of him and Sheamus just rolled over.

I walked back into the house and sat on the couch to watch some TV. Then, my phone went off. Kane's theme song came on so I answered it.

"Hey Glenn. What's up?" I asked referring to Kane from WWE.

"Hey V. I have a question to ask you." he said.

"Ok. Shoot." I answered.

"I'm trying to make some pea soup for me and Mark but it doesn't taste right. Again." he said into the phone.

"How may times to I have to tell you that pea soup has the little green ball vegetables? It's not made out of pee like your urine!" I said exasperated. I could hear Mark, aka the Undertaker, chuckling in the back.

"Oh. I knew that." Glenn said a bit embarrassed.

"K. Bye." I said into the phone.

"Bye." he said before he hung up.

I could hear Chris and Sheamus still fighting and wrestling outside. I turned up the volume of the TV.

10 minutes later, Chris came running inside with Sheamus right behind him with a twig off the tree in the backyard.

"Hey! Don't break anything else!" I shouted.

Right after I said that, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and it said I got a text message from Ted DiBiase.

_'Must have something to do with Randy again I guess.'_ I thought.

The text read:

Randy got bit again w/ another snake. Help ASAP!

I shook my head and got out of the couch and into the backyard. Randy took his nickname too seriously and plays with snakes in his spare time. Good thing they are all non-venomous.

"Where's Randy?" I asked Ted and Cody when they came into view. They both pointed to a direction and I walked there.

Randy was lying down on the grass staring at a snake and holding his nose from where the snake bit him.

"Playing with another viper Rand-o?" I asked.

"It bit me! It bit it's own master!" Randy said pointing to the snake with one hand and still hiding his bitten nose.

"Oh come on. Let me see it." I said taking off his hand from his nose. There was barely a scratch.

"There's like nothing on it." I assured him.

"Sure? It hurts." he said.

"I'm sure. Plus, it doesn't have fangs. It's non-venomous. Trust me." I said picking up the snake and playing around with it.

I took the snake and gave it to Ted. He took it and tried touching Randy with it but Randy ran away from him before he got too close. I laughed at Randy. He got mad and embarrassed.

"Ok, guys. I'm going back in and if you need me, don't bother asking." I informed them as I headed inside.

I plopped down on the couch again when Sheamus and Chris came in wrestling again. I threw a stuffed bear at them telling them to stop. They didn't.

Chris ran to Sheamus and gave him a bicycle kick and knocked Sheamus out.

"Nice job Chris." I said giving him a high-five.

"Should we try to wake him up?" I asked.

"Nah." Chris answered rolling the knocked out body of Sheamus under the coffee table.

The end! Please review!


End file.
